Fate Holds the Key
by BrownEyedGem
Summary: Doctor is alone and that's the way that he wants it. Captain Jack Harkness on the other thinks what the Doctor needs is a little adventure. But what happens when the Doctor and Jack have to save the life of a girl, who holds the key to the Doctor's futur
1. Chapter 1

_Ok this is my first story that of Doctor who. It isnt as long as I would like it but If you read it and like it let me know cause I will keep writing._

_REVIEW PLEASE_

Chapter One: Left Alone?

He was alone now; everyone had gone off to where they were supposed to be, with those that would make them happy. In the end it meant that he would be alone; it was fitting in a way for this Time Lord, he had spent so many years running from who we was, running from being what he was: The last of the Time Lords; and now he had no where to run, no one to take his mind away from the fact that he was truly alone. Despite that, the last words of the Face of Boe rang in his head "You are not alone", the Doctor had been quite sure that Boe had meant the Master, but then Donna and his clone had happened. These thoughts plagued him constantly, making he wonder whether he done the right thing by whipping Donna's memory. It had killed him to do it, but it had been the right thing. She would be better off not knowing, thinking she had just had another one of her moments and missed something else.

Sending his Clone away had been right, he was sure of it. He had committed genocide; if he had stayed the Doctor would have had to carry out the proper punishment. And that was too much of mental twist, killing himself. A therapist would have a field day with that one. Plus by sending his clone to the parallel universe he given Rose the ultimate gift. Rose. How he had wished he could tell Rose that he loved her, but he knew that he couldn't. That day was harder on him that the first time on Bad Wolf Bay, to watch as Rose kissed his Clone it had almost killed him. But it was the right thing to do and there was no turning back now, he had to gone on.

"You did the right thing," Donna had told him when they sat in the Tardis, Donna holding on to him as he let the tears he had been holding back for the past years flow. "She'll be happy, you gave her what you couldn't before."

Donna had been right but that didn't change the fact that it hurt him still to even think about it. Now he was alone even more, left with only his thoughts, which were slowly killing him from the inside.

**************************

"Jack you have been sitting there for hours." Mickey Smith said as he walked into Captain Jack Harkness' office in Torchwood. "Something on your mind?"

Jack looked up from the blank screen of his computer to Mickey who was now sitting across the desk from him. Mickey had joined the Torchwood team shortly after his return to this universe and had become quite useful to Jack's team.

"You thinking about the Doctor again?" Mickey asked already knowing the answer. "Me too. I don't think its right for him to be alone like he is."

"Well we've all told him, but he insists that he is fine. But after everything that has happened I doubt that, he lost everything and just kept going. It's been months and he doesn't even have a new companion, that tells you something is wrong." Jack said leaning back in his chair. "Maybe Martha would be up for another go with the Doctor."

"I doubt that, Martha's got a family now, she won't want to leave that. Same for Sarah Jane."

"What about you Mickey? Wanna tag along with the Doctor?" Jack said with a smile.

"Now I know you are joking, The Doctor and I have an understanding: we don't travel together." Mickey said with a laugh. "What about you Jack, you traveled with him before. He could use someone that understands what he is going though to."

"Hmm, not a bad idea my dear boy, not a bad idea." Jack said leaning back in his chair. He might not be able to get the Doctor to forget but he sure as hell could get the Doctor to live again.

******************

She leaned against the door of her apartment; it had been another long day that she wished she could forget. Work had been unbearable again, boring as always. James from accounting had once again asked her for a date, there were only so many ways to turn a fellow down and she was nearing the last of them. Despite the fact that she hated coming home to her empty place, the fact that there she could be left alone with no problem was something that made her enjoy the place.

Plus this was the only place where she didn't have to worry about them, she wasn't even sure who or what they were. She never got a good look at them but she knew they were their watching her following her everywhere she went. Her apartment was the only place they couldn't get to, she guessed. The place was nothing special; it was her mother's place when she was her aged. But the place had become her hiding spot for the past months; the place she could go without eyes that she couldn't see watching her. At first she said that it was her imagination, that nothing was there, she was seeing things; but then more of then started to appear, she would see them everywhere, at work, on the street, in her home. She wanted them gone, to leave her alone, but how can you get rid of something that you can't really see. Leaving her with only one option to be left alone in her apartment.


	2. Chapter 2

**A/N: Sorry I haven't updated in a while, one of my lovely roommates spilled their drink on my computer so I had to send it out to be fixed. But its back now, so all is right again.**

**Ok so here are some things to make clear, the accent I'm using for my mystery girl is a mix of a British/American one. If you have ever heard Gillian Anderson, Scully from X-Files, this is here accent. She was raised in both England and the US so it's kinda of a mix, but such an interesting sound so I just had to use the accent.**

**Oh and by the way I don't own Doctor Who, the characters, or the actors, although I wouldn't mind owning David Tennant lol.**

**ENJOY!!! And REVIEW!!!**

Chapter Two:

"The answer is no Jack." The Doctor said as he tried to but Jack's things back into the suitcases, but was unsuccessful as Jack just pulled them out again and tossed them aside. "There is no need for you to be here, no need at all. I am perfectly fine traveling alone, I'm actually enjoying it for once, so will you please just take your things and leave. Don't you have a team that you should be leading or something?"

"I put Gwen in charge for the time being, so they don't need me. And you traveling alone that's just crazy, we all know you love company. I make the best company too, come on Doc you remember when we traveled together. If my memory is correct when I said goodbye we shared a little kiss."

"You kissed me, not the other way around Jack." The Doctor said closing Jacks suitcase and then closing it with the Sonic screwdriver. "There now you can…"

The Doctor was cut off by the sound of the Tardis coming to life. Both Jack and the Doctor looked at each other and then bolted to the control room.

"What's happening?" Jack asked slightly confused. In the time he had spent in the Tardis never did it start moving without the Doctor at least in the control room.

"She's taking us somewhere? Did you touch something Jack? I've told you a thousand times, no touching, the Tardis is not a toy." The Doctor said as we looked at the monitor trying to figure out where they were heading.

"I didn't touch anything. And if you ask me Doc it looks like the ole girl wants me on board." Jack said as he leaned back in the captain's chair.

"Maybe the main consul converter is malfunctioning. No, I did the repairs last week, then again the…" The Doctor started to babble endless technical jargon that Jack could care less about listening. Instead Jack decided that his best bet would to call Torchwood to see if there was any interesting activity going on. "What are you doing?"

"I'm calling Gwen to find out if there has been any activity lately. If I remember the Tardis has a habit of sending you to somewhere when there is some type of activity going on."

"No she doesn't, I always know where we are going." The Doctor said Jack smirked at the Doctor knowing he was lying through his teeth. "Alright, so perhaps she likes to take a detour every now and then but never something like this."

"Sure." Jack said nodding. "Gwen my love just the person I wanted to talk to. Has there been any unusually activity in area? No, What about London? Alright thanks love." Jack said hanging up his phone. "Nothing, at least nothing out of the ordinary."

"Then where is the Tardis taking us?" The Doctor asked out loud knowing that even he didn't know the answer.

-------------------------------------------------------------------------

She sat at her desk staring at the computer screen, knowing that calculations didn't add up to what her boss wanted, but what did he know he was just some stupid suit that didn't know the first thing about science or history for that matter. She loved her job and was good at it but the problem was in the end she had to answer to stupid men in overpriced suits that knew nothing about what they were investing their money in.

"Hello Love." A familiar voice whispered into her ear. She turned around to come face to face with James, the accountant. James wasn't bad looking; he was in his mid-thirties, well built, balding slightly. However the fact that since she had arrived he had asked out every week, was a major put off. "Tell me love, how can a nice English bloke like myself, win the heart of an American girl like yourself."

"Don't know James. And I'm not American, I was born here, I just went to school in the States." She said pretending to focus on her work.

"Did you know that I have a lovely little villa just outside the City of Rome?" James said spinning her chair around. "Amazing view, perhaps if you are lucky I might take you there for our date."

"James, shouldn't you be in the accounting department?" A female voice said from behind James. The women was tall and wearing what could only be described as a power suit. Her blonde hair had been pulled back into bun, not a single strand was out of place.

"Vanessa, I was just…" James said standing up and adjusting his suit jacket.

"Leaving?" Vanessa suggested folding her arms across her chest.

"Right leaving." James moved faster than anyone could naturally, causing both of the women to laugh.

"He still trying to get a date out of you again?" Vanessa said with a laugh. "You really should be blunt with him, it's the only way James will listen."

"I would think that after six months he would get the hint."

"Well James is like a fungus." Vanessa said sitting on desk in front of the other woman. "How are the calculations coming? The bosses going to be happy?"

"Doubt it. I can't even get a proper read out from the artifact, I mean everything we know says it's from the Medieval period, but when I run the tests the calculations come out all funny." She said with a sigh. "They all want me to tell them it's some new technology that until now we were unaware that they used during the period. They want a discovery that I can't give them."

"Well you're the smartest person we got here, don't worry you'll figure it out." Vanessa said with a smile as she left.

Once again she was left with the calculations that were on her computer screen, calculations that made no sense at all. She sighed leaning back in her chair wishing that she was home again. Out of the corner of her she saw something move, she knew they were there; they seemed to getting ballsier lately. In the past hour she had noticed _them_ five times, almost catching a full glimpse of one. Perhaps it would be a good idea for her to go home; at least there she would have to worry about _them_ or James.

----------------------------------------------------------

"I think we stopped." The Doctor said picking himself up from the ground.

"Yeah I noticed that Doc, when we went flying across the room." Jack said standing up from where he landed. "Where do you think we are? We were in the air for a good while."

"Place: London, England; date is the 19th of January 2009." The Doctor read from the monitor. "Hold on a tick, that's where we just were, well not London but Cardiff. But it's the same date. Hmm that's very interesting."

"Come on Doc, let's take a look outside." Jack said rushing to the Tardis door and opening. "Umm Doctor, I think you should come and take a look at this. Right now."

"What is it Jack? You act like you've never see the city of London before." The Doctor said as he made his way to the door. When he reached the door he understood why and what Jack wanted him to see. They had landed in someone's bedroom, to be more specific a young woman's bedroom. Young woman who was now standing in front on the Tardis looking a bit shocked and crossed.

"Who the bloody hell are you and how did you get in my bedroom?" the young woman asked.

"I'm the Doctor, and not quite sure about the last part." The Doctor asked with his usually grin. _Oh this is going to fun,_ the Doctor thought to himself.

----------------------------------------------

**Well it's a bit longer than my last chapter I hope you liked it please review, it will help me to know what's working or not and also help to inspire me.**

**THANKS!!!**


End file.
